Season 3 Episode 11 Kristen Bellissimo
S3 E11: Kristen Bellissimo Kristen Bellissimo Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. This was one of Kristen Bellissimo's first forays into song & dance. (Clip) There's a couple of great moments from the show that I can never forget. One is the opening number where Kristen Bellissimo gets to dance with the giant spider. The spider was performed by Graham Flecher, a dancer with the Royal Ballet in New Jersey. The other great moment is when Kristen Bellissimo gets to sing her solo at the end, "I'm A Woman", & not surprisingly, Miss Piggy feels threatenen by having Kristen Bellissimo on the show & she pushes in & forces the number into a duet. (clip) Here she is, the beautiful & the sexiest Kristin Bellissimo & The Super Show Cold Open Scooter enters the Dressing Room. Scooter tells Kristin Bellissimo she is set for our show. Kristen Bellissimo sees the little spider crawling up her dressing room. Opening Theme Beauregard: Here I Go!!!!!!!!!! (Beauregard is hit in the head with the sandbag) Beauregard: Ouch, That Hurts.. Gonzo's Trumpet Flowers come out of Gonzo's trumpet Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us again to our show & announces that Kristen Bellissimo is our beautiful & sexy guest star on our show tonight. Kermit introduces Kristen Bellissimo's opening number Opening Number: Baby It's Me Kristen Bellissimo sings & proves she hasn't changed her image too much when she dances & fights with a Giant Spider while singing her song Balcony Waldorf: Cool, Did you see that spider? Statler: That spider dances that number just like Raquel Welch S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Kermit & Floyd watch Kristen Bellissimo's too perfect performance. Miss Piggy practices her solo for Kristen Bellissimo's final number to which Kermit's responds..... Kermit: Keep practicing her solo Piggy, you'll be perfect for her closing number. Billy Biggle wants to look at pictures of Raquel Welch on The Muppet Show Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Christian Buenaventura & Michelle Montoya Musical Number: Jamboree Backed up by Winnie The Pooh, Tigger & Eeyore, Christian Buenaventura & Michelle Montoya sings their Jamboree song with The Star Sisters, Gladys The Cow with Mangoes on horns with playing a fiddle, Ducks waving flags, Pigs drinking lemon tea, Penguins ice-skating, Chickens playing trumpets & Snakes slithering around. Balcony Waldorf: Wow, they did our Bamboree Busic. Statler: Actually Waldorf, They did our Jamboree Music. Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Billy Biggle liked that number. Billy Biggle wants to go up-stairs to look at pictures of Raquel Welch with Kristen Bellissimo in the dressing room. Daffy Duck decides he wants to fly the airplane by making the figure 8. Kermit goes on stage for the introduction & Michelle Montoya wants to watch. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the famous Daffy Duck Daffy Duck's Stunt Daffy Duck does a famous stunt by flying on an airplane. He gets on the plane getting ready to fly. He flies an airplane up in the sky by making a giant figure 8 Daffy Duck: Wow, I'd made the figure 8 all by myself Dressing Room Billy Biggle meets Kristen Bellissimo in her Dressing Room. Kristen Bellissimo looks at pictures of The Muppet Show with Raquel Welch. Billy Biggle sees the picture of Raquel Welch dancing with the Giant Spider. Then Kristen Bellissimo sees one with Raquel Welch singing "I'm A Woman" with Miss Piggy. Kristen Bellissimo wants to sing her closing number on our show that she's looking forward too. (U.S. Spot) Shira Roth sings "Itsy Bity Spider" Played by Jessica Lewis on the flute. Shira Roth sings her song about the spider. Shira Roth sings it in English & Spanish, when a spider craws away. Balcony Statler: What a spider Waldorf: That spider song she sang it in English & Spanish Statler: Spider crawled up into the box. Spider: Did I hear you sing that spider? S&W: Cool Spider. Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Kristen Bellissimo playing Mary Had A Little Lamb Kristen Bellissimo's Mary Had A Little Lamb Play Kristen Bellissimo plays a nursery rhyme version of Mary Had A Little Lamb. In which the lamb follows her to school to see Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Christian Buenaventura, Alexandra Palm, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton & Michelle Montoya laugh & play the lamb was at school one day which was against the rule. Daffy Duck's Report Daffy Duck gives a report that the lamb had just followed mary to school the other day to make the children laugh & play. Shira Roth was laughing in the news-room Backstage Miss Piggy still practicing for her solo for Kristen Bellissimo's finale. Kermit tells Miss Piggy if everything is all right practing. Miss Piggy rehearses upstairs in her dressing room. Kermit: Miss Piggy will be ready for her solo number in just a few minutes Super Sports Louis Kazagger: Hello sports fans, Louis Kazagger welcomes you to "The Wild World Of Super Sports" Louis Kazagger is at the basketball court announcing the spider basketball game. Winnie The Pooh is the referee, Pooh blows the whistle, The spiders in the basketball court are dribbling basketballs by shooting hoops & scoring points in every quarter of our basketball court Backstage Daffy Duck is now confident in his abilities, showing Kermit "The Greatest Joke In The World!" Kermit disagrees, buy all is well because Daffy Duck has a better joke Dressing Room Miss Piggy goes into Kristen Bellissimo's Dressing Room to welcome her to the show. They discuss the burden of being an international sex goddess. Billy Biggle: Stand by for your solo number. Kristin Bellissimo: Thanks Billy, I'm ready Piggy soon learns though, that Kristin Bellissimo has prepared for her solo number, Kristen Bellissimo & Miss Piggy walk down-stairs & goes on stage for our solo number. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the closing number for our guest star or Kermit shall say the girl named Ms. Kristen Bellissimo Closing Number: I'm A Woman Miss Piggy joins Krist3n Bellissimo performing her solo number. They say that she's a woman. "W-O-M-A-N, like I say it again". Stage Curtain Kermit gives a warm thanks to Kristen Bellissimo. Kristen Bellissimo had enjoyed her show very much. Kermit determines that, although Kristen Bellissimo may not have changed her image on her image on her show, she has certainly changed her the show's image. Kermit closes the show Closing Theme Waldorf: That spider said we enjoyed it Statler: What a fun show we watched Spider: Crawled off (Statler, Waldorf & Spider chuckle) Category:Super Show Episodes